The stabilizing effect of a spinning mass, a gyroscope, is well known. The rotor of an electric motor may be considered a simple gyroscope. Its design rarely maximizes the gyroscopic effect and the corresponding stator is not spinning at all. The present invention consists of a specially designed electric motor in which almost all of the mass of the motor spins, half in one direction and the other half in the opposite direction. The moment of inertia of each half is the same and is maximized to increase the gyroscopic effect per unit of mass. Furthermore, the two spinning masses are locked together. They are free to rotate, but no other motion of one independent of the other is permitted.